The embodiment relates to a lighting system. More particularly, the embodiment relates to a lighting system which can control the operational state of a plurality of lighting devices in real time by using a lighting control device, such as a terminal, and a method of controlling the same.
In general, in order to control the operational state (on state, off state and dimming state) of a lighting device, a user needs to manually manipulate a switch connected to the lighting device through a cable.
However, the patient, the senior citizen or the infirm who cannot move freely, or children who cannot reach the switch may feel inconvenience when controlling the lighting device using the switch.
Meanwhile, an incandescent lamp or a fluorescent lamp is mainly used as the lighting device. However, the incandescent lamp or the fluorescent lamp causes great power consumption under the same lighting efficiency and has a short life cycle. In particular, mercury may be flown out when the fluorescent lamp is discarded, causing the serious problem of environmental pollution.
For this reason, recently, a lighting device, which uses an environmental-friendly LED having low power consumption and semi-permanent life span as a light source, has been spotlighted.
Especially, the LED has advantages of easily controlling the degree of illumination and adjusting color tones as well as the above advantages.
However, only is the on-off control possible for the lighting device according to the related art by using a remote controller or a cable switch.
For this reason, the lighting device according to the related art causes waste of energy. In addition, the degree of illumination based on use environment cannot be controlled and the operational states of a plurality of lighting devices cannot be recognized from the outside.